europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Vijayanagar (Europa Universalis II)
Vijayanagar is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light yellow, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Vijayanagar By Revolt If it ceases to exist, Vijayanagar can be recreated by revolt at any point before 31st December 1650. Whilst its culture and religion are not specified in revolt.txt, they will be dravidian and almost certainly Hindu. Vijayanagar must contain the province of Bangalore. It may also contain the provinces of Mangalore and/or Madras, but they may not form Vijayanagar on their own. If it is created in this way, Vijayanagar will have the muslim techgroup, rather than its default of china. Starting Position Vijayanagar exists at the beginning of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Vijayanagar has dravidian culture, Hindu religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control two core provinces (Bangalore and Yanam), five non-core provinces (Madras, Madurai, Mangalore, Pondicherry, and Trivandrum), and have one core that they neither own nor control (Maharashtra). Vijayanagar has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Vijayanagar has dravidian culture, Hindu religion, and 94 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Bangalore and Yanam), five non-core provinces (Madras, Madurai, Mangalore, Pondicherry, and Trivandrum), and have one core that they neither own nor control. Vijayanagar has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Vijayanagar had no leaders. Events Vijayanagar has two events. Mysore Revolts This event happens if Vijayanagar owns the province of Mysore at any point between 1st January 1559 and 1st January 1565. There are two options. Option A is Try to suppress revolt and option B is Make Concessions. The two options have the following effects: Try to suppress revolt * Three rebellions in Mysore * -5 Stability Make Concessions * -1 Stability * -200 Ducats * -100 Victory points The Fall of the City of Victory This event happens up to 10 days after 2nd January 1565. there are two optons. Option A is Cut our losses and regroup, option B is Protect the whole nation!. The two options have the following effects: Cut our losses and regroup * +3 Stability * +10 Revolt risk for 60 months (5 years) * -3 Centralization * Three rebellions each in Hyderabad and Mysore * Gain a casus belli on both Mysore and Hyderabad for 60 months (5 years) * Give the provinces of Bundelkhand, Gondwana, Gujarat, Malwa, and Raipur to the Mughal Empire * Give the provinces of Berhampur, Odisa, and Sambalpur to Bengal * Give the provinces of Bastar, Bombay, Goa, Khandesh, Maharashtra, and Palakimedi to Hyderabad * Give the provinces of Cochin, Colombo, Jaffna, Kerala, Madurai, Mysore, Pondicherry, and Trivandrum to Mysore Protect the whole nation * -8 Stability * -400 Ducats * -1000 Infrastructure * -1000 Trade technology * -400 Relations with Hyderabad and Mysore * Three rebellions each in Hyderabad and Mysore * Two rebellions each in Gujarat and Malwa category:Europa Universalis II Indian countries